The present invention relates generally to an automotive press and, more particularly, to a "C" frame column press for use in performing brake hub and drum and axle and bearing work. The press of the present invention includes storage means for press tooling; a self-storing nesting block and an adjustable work table which includes a self-storing leveling bar to support work pieces mounted on the work table.
Presses are commonly required in automotive repair shops to effect a variety of functions including the removal and replacement of brake hub studs, disc brake rotors, axle bearings and studs in the flanges of automobile axles. Presses are also commonly used for the placement of piston pins and in universal joint work.
Heretofore, most automotive presses were of the "H" frame configuration with a horizontally extending work table extending between two vertically extending sides. The work table, which was extremely heavy, could be adjusted vertically only by removing the pins securing it to the sides of the press and physically raising or lowering it. Such an operation, due to the weight of the table, generally required a winch or other mechanical assistance device. Since in actual use different operations require that the work table be set in different positions, the difficulty in moving the work table on such presses has made the use of such presses extremely difficult due to the effort required. An additional problem presented with such "H"-frame presses is that almost none of the commercial presses heretofore used, provide a support or leveling device as an integral part of the press. Since some work pieces are quite large and cumbersome, in order to effect a pressing operation, an operator frequently had to improvise some method of supporting or leveling the workpiece during the pressing operation.
Further, since such presses are adapted to perform numerous pressing operations, many different types of press tooling or fixtures are required for use in these different pressing operations. The "H"-frame presses in commercial use today do not include any type of storage means for this tooling thus requiring that a separate storage area be maintained for such tooling or fixtures. Such storage area must be relatively close to the press because of the weight of these fixtures.
Another problem frequently experienced with automotive presses in use today is lack of precise control of the ram rapid advance. Other problems have been experienced in the hydraulic versions thereof due to agitation of the hydraulic fluid upon the introduction of air under pressure into the reservoir.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a column type automotive press which includes an adjustable work table.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an automotive press which includes a self-storing nesting block for use in operation of the press.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an automotive press which includes storage means for tooling fixtures used in the operation of the press.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide an automotive press which includes an adjustable, self-storing work support and leveling mechanism for use in the operation of the press.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a hydraulic automotive press which permits rapid advance of the press ram under light resistance and slow advance with heavier resistance.